Terk's Monologue
by Allycatt
Summary: And now he's gonna stay here and taunt me forever with his stupid gooey love thing he's got going on with Jane" A monologue from Terks POV. ONESHOT.


I'm not gonna lie, or beat about the bush; I was a bit upset at first. Of course, I didn't show it. I just had to think 'he's got Jane Now, and that's who he wants to be with,'. Grit my teeth and smile. Tantor's helped a bit but that bumbling oaf can't really do much. He's always been open with his emotions, whilst I always bottle it up. And that's what I'm gonna do and that's how it's gonna stay.

Oh, who'm I kidding? Tarzan was like a brother to me and then suddenly he's got all of these new 'Friends', so he hardly speaks to us. Then he nearly left to go to different country, but no, now he's gonna stay here and taunt me forever with his stupid gooey love thing he's got going on with Jane. I don't even get what that is anyway. What's the point? I know I'm never gonna fall in love; it's sickening.

Okay, so, I have to admit, Jane is an okay person; she's kind and all of that, but now all Tarzan does is hang around with her. Teaching her how to climb and swing from vines. Tarzan's always been one of us, but Jane? She's still some fancy artsy-fartsy type to me. Kala says I just need to get used to her, but I'm not sure how possible that is. It's not like I can talk to her. She can only say a few things in gorilla, and it's not like that's enough to make intelligent conversation. Still, I just have to remember that Tarzan loves her.

He says he'll never lose me, and we will always be close, but whenever he starts to hang around with us he always gets distracted and ends up just going back to Jane. I don't think Tantor minds it. Maybe it's just me. I dunno.

I remember that day on the beach when I both saw them… What's the word? Kiss? Yuck. I remember thinking 'that's sorta cute, I suppose'. I just raised my eyebrow and smiled. I don't think he ever understood how much of a friend he was to me.

Anyway, Turk, you gotta snap out of it! Just think about something else.

Mother wants me to get with this idiot. I don't even think he has a name. It's just 'Uh'. "Think of all of the fine children you'll have!" mother says. Kids? Who needs 'em? I don't want any! Kids are for boring gorillas. And I especially don't want any with 'Uh'. I think mother thinks that I'm some girly-girl who wants to sit in the nest all day looking after the kids. She doesn't understand that I don't want to be like her.

No one understands me. Not Mother. Not Kala. Definitely not 'Uh'. Not Jane. Not Tantor. Not Tarzan...

Tarzan. Tarzan that jumped off a cliff for an elephant hair. Tarzan that killed Sabor to save the family. Tarzan the rescued Jane from the baboons. Tarzan that killed Clayton to save Kerchak. Tarzan who's now the silver-back with his faithful 'wife' Jane. Tarzan who was my best friend. Tarzan who was my brother. Tarzan who I loved. Tarzan who I love.

Ah, I know I sound sloppy now, don't judge me. From an early age I've been raised to care for my own kind/. To care for them in as many ways as possible. Okay, so I'm not the perfect Daughter. Or Friend. Or gorilla for that matter. I may be boyish, and sarcastic, and loud and 'emotionally constipated. I may be best friends with a bald idiot who's not even the same species as me. But I'm not stupid. I know he doesn't feel quite the same way. And I don't expect him to understand, or give anything up to make me happy. I just want him to know that I don't care. I don't care what he thinks. I'll just stick to being his obnoxious, annoying, grumpy little sister figure. And you know what? I don't mind one bit.

What have I just said? What a load of rubbish! It makes me laugh just thinking about it. Ha. Very funny, Terk, I'm sure you've surprised everyone with your heart-felt little story. Who knew I could be so deep? Wow, I need some sleep. I must be half unconscious to come out with a pile of hippo crap like that. That's truly hilarous. Will done, I've made a proper fool of myself. All these guys'll think I've gone soft. Oh, and you lot, if you see any of the other apes, don't tell them about this. I don't wanna look sissy infront of my guys. And Ijust want to add, I'm not in love with Tarzan, however that may have sounded. I was simply talking about how we're not close friends anymore. Yes, I know exactly what you were thinking. I love Tarzan, but not romantically. As I've said I'm never gonna fall in love with anyone. I just need something to keep me occupied while Tarzan's too busy to be my friend. Maybe I should just make Momma happy and stick with 'Uh'.


End file.
